


Explosive

by mikes_paradise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 3, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_paradise/pseuds/mikes_paradise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A written description of Stiles and Lydia's kiss from season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive

"Like what?" Stiles said through breaths.

His panic attack induced fear in the both of them as Lydia attempted to appease his frantic respiration. Her eyes wandered across his face. Distress and worry covered every pore. Stiles was unfocused, his view flipped through the room and often landed on Lydia.

"Umm, happy things!" Lydia exclaimed hurriedly. "Good things. Uhh, friends, family." Stiles look up at her dumbfounded, while still breathing erratically.

Lydia realized her fault, "Oh, I mean, not family. Oh God."

Lydia's mind wracked for a solution. Everything was moving too fast. The walls spun and the sound of her own heartbeat pulsed in her ears; or perhaps it was Stiles's heartbeat, she was sure it was drumming just as quick.

Lydia applied her previous knowledge to the situation in hopes of a good outcome. "Okay, just... try to SLOW your breathing."

Lydia gestured with her hands. She studied Stiles's distraught expression. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She didn't know what he was going through, although she had had some tough experiences in her life as well.

"I can't. I can't." His breath coated each word.

That vocalization made her realize he needed her help. Not her guidance, not her advice, but her physical assistance. She scooted closer and took his face in her hands. His breathing was uneven and hitched, Lydia wondered how he could even talk with such breathlessness as this.

Stiles looked quite surprised at her actions. Lydia coaxed his lungs to balance. Stiles's gaze flickered to her lips repeatedly.

"Stiles, look at me." She said slowly inching closer and looking only into his eyes. "Shhh, look at me." Still inching closer. "Shh, Stiles." Lydia whispered his name.

And finally she closed the gap.

Her lips plunged into his. Stiles's eyes grew terrifically wide in astonishment, but slowly drooped as the intense sensation rushed though his body. Fireworks screamed though his mind and lightning bolts followed every touch. Supernovas launched with each passing second. Heat sizzled between their lips.

His panic attack seized. In fact, his breathing all together seized. It seemed time itself seized.

Lydia's hands gradually stroked down his face.

Sunlight pierced through the locker room window and shone between their silhouette. A kind of beacon, or north star, pointed all eyes towards them, even though they were totally alone.

Stiles was motionless, frozen in place. If he were any stiller, a plaque would accompany his form.

Lydia dragged her lips down his for the finale. Her fingertips lingered on his chin before all traces of her on him were nonexistent.

Both of them delicately opened their eyes, as if being reborn, or waking up from a coma.

Stiles's breathing was now inaudible until he simply murmured a croaky "Oh."

Their eyes were locked onto each other like heat-seeking missiles. Everything else didn't matter. The world around them became black and the only source of light, the only way out, was one another. Stiles's countenance seemed saddened, but perhaps the cause was the abandonment of her lips on his.

Lydia appeared to be impressed and stunned by her own actions.

"How'd you do that?"


End file.
